


Lost to Life

by hitagashi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, by methods of Thorin's lousy sense of direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gets so lost they walk back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin, your horrible sense of direction has never made me more happy.
> 
> Fill for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=10055957#t10055957):
> 
> "Thorin is so bad at following directions that he walks straight past Death's Door back to the world of the living.
> 
> On his way he finds Fíli and Kíli, and he's like, "Where are you going? Clearly it's that way!", and leads them away from the light.
> 
> And that's how Thorin and his nephews survive the BOFA."

He's relatively sure they're dead. Or at least, that would explain the gray fog all about. But for the life of him he can't quite figure out why he is where he's at. And the path he's following is too dark and grim for him to see as a proper road to Death. So he turns around, ignores the shiny light at his back that draws too much attention to the dark and gloomy surroundings. _He's walking the wrong way_ , the trees whisper to each other, _what a strong will he has_. Not that he can hear them.

He bypasses a few of these odd things that might mark his death, picks up things he was sure he'd never be without, his cloak, Orcrist, his shield, and the family ring. And he's on this path back that he realizes he's somehow picked up Kíli's bow and Fíli's sword. _Odd_ , he thinks, _that they might not have them anymore._ And then he spots them, lingering by a tree in a confused stance.

"I lost my bow! I'm telling you, it was right there!" He can't help but smile, walking up to his nephews with a fond chuckle. Fíli notices him first, Kíli following, and both embrace him tightly. He hands back their weapons, watches them strap them back with glee. And then he tugs them along, ignoring their protests.

"Uncle, Kíli and I were headed the other way, shouldn't we get back to it?" He just smiles, tugging them along until they follow him willingly. The world is still in grays and harsh tones but it's not the horrible looking landscape it had been in the other direction. There's more light, too, which assures him this, _this_ , is the way to Death.

"That way only holds grimness and a single light, I doubt that's where we're meant to go," he says after a time, noticing their steps take a lighter gait at his words, "besides, this way's lighter and warmer." They agree, as they tend to, and follow him. The path winds and twists, tries to confuse him.

They come across a fork in the road and he tilts his head. He hears water and feels warmth to the right and follows, doesn't see the other path disappear or the path behind them fade away. The wind picks up, and they have to shield their eyes from the light, not that they mind. They're headed _home_ , they feel. What else would they do but walk forward. Still, one of each of his nephews' hands is curled tightly over his upper arms.

He hears a small sobbing noise but they keep going still, sure it's a good sign to their arriving somewhere with loved ones. And when they step through that gateway, they aren't expecting to wake up in pain or in a tent. The hobbit is crying at their bedsides, obviously trying not to. He hears others crying outside and struggles to sit up. As do his nephews.

They ignore the shouts of surprise and joy and he raises an eyebrow at his nephews' looks. "I may have went the wrong way, you two, but you can't tell me this isn't just as good." The celebration for the miraculous survival is one none will forget but the two princes just find it hilarious that their uncle managed to get them lost and walked them back to Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit and make no money from these writings.


End file.
